


Destcember 2018 - Larlea-3

by SanneARBY



Series: Destcember [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Autism, Destcember (Destiny), Destcember 2018 (Destiny), Exo Guardian (Destiny) - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanneARBY/pseuds/SanneARBY
Summary: My Destcember 2018 stories featuring Larlea-3. The chapter title is the prompt of the chapter. Any chapter with explicit content will have "NSFW" added to it.
Relationships: Larlea-3 / Zavala
Series: Destcember [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050818
Kudos: 1
Collections: All Larlea-3 stories





	1. Chapter 1

“They’re an AI, they’re not supposed to have this, sir. The best we can do is a wipe-”

“Nonsense, we have a great opportunity here. Keep her in commission for now, run some tests on her. This could be a gift.”

The Exo sat silently on the table, slouched over and looking down at the ground as she listened to her creator’s muttered words. Somewhere in the back of her mind the clock on the wall ticked and ticked and ticked.  _ Annoying _ . 

“Yes, sir. Running preliminary conscience tests now.” the female scientist turned, now facing the Exo as she walked towards her. “Hello, are you awake?” her voice was kind.

The Exo looked up, blue optics trying to focus on the woman in front of her. She tilted her head, tried to help herself focus more clearly on the human in front of her. When she moved she vaguely felt the cables lodged inside her head and arms, a slight electrical current seeming to run through her body.

“Ah - your optics aren’t synchronised well, hang on.” the scientist walked over to a large screen and tapped on it, a different screen showing the Exo’s full body, technical gibberish popping up. The woman dismissed it and then tapped away on some more screens before a sudden jolt of electricity bolted the Exo upright.

She was silent as she finally focused her gaze on the woman. Brown hair tied in a knot.  _ Pretty _ .

The woman smiled at the screen before she looked back at the Exo. “Ah, you seem to be functioning just fine. Your motherboard shows activity and your optics are moving. Can you hear me, unit? Try to open your mouth.”

Faceplates subconsciously shifted into a squint, the Exo unaware as she tried to figure out how to ‘open her mouth’.  _ Unit… is that her name? _

“I see you’re struggling, give it some time. You’re fairly new, almost brand new off the line in fact. It’s good to see your motherboard active. How are the thoughts?”

She felt another electrical surge through her body, a smaller one this time, as a sound escaped her. “Uuuh…” she shook her head a bit in… surprise? How did she make that sound? “Iiiii’mmmmmmmmmmmmm - mmm…” her modulator glitched a bit, a frustrated wiggle of her faceplates. “I’m - aaaaah - aaliveeee.”

The scientist’s face lit up, a grin gracing her face as she quickly turned to look at the head scientist.

He seemed content with the progress, a small and reserved smile on his face as he stood there. “Very well, Ava. Run some more tests, give her a name. Or make her choose one. Don’t forget to write the report, too. The higher-ups will want it. Have a good evening.” he turned and exited the room, the door clicking shut behind him.

The Exo slightly wiggled her shoulders, barely aware she was doing it. “Whooo - ooo … areee … youuu?” her voice sounded weird to herself, an unfamiliar thing in another unfamiliar room. “Wheree - am Iiiii?”

“I am Ava.” the woman,  _ Ava _ , smiled gently at the Exo. “You, are our Exo Unit number two six eight nine four. That is however not your official name, you are free to choose your own, or ask us to give you one,” she tapped away on the screen, various screens flying by before she settled on what looked like a website, perhaps a promotional page for something. “This is our Exo programme, we’re doing it separately from Clovis Bray, though, so this website isn’t live. But, we’re working hard to get our Exo’s patented before Clovis Bray does. Nonetheless, you’re one of our first finalised products after all the prototyping. We are currently testing your AI, so go ahead and think whatever you want!” 

The Exo opened her mouth again, then closed it, the glitching of her modulator making her want to punch something.  _ Wait, how did she know all of these terms and feelings? _

“Ah - you seem frustrated. Is it the modulator? Let me fix that.” Ava hummed, switching screens again and tapping on some more buttons. 

Another electrical surge through the Exo’s body made something  _ click _ inside her, and she made a noise resembling clearing a throat. “Thank you,” her voice finally sounded right, silky smooth. Perfect. “I am … Unit two six eight nine four.” 

Ava smiled, nodding at the Exo. “Yes, you are, but that is just a number. What is your name?”

Silence.

“I am… Larlea.” 


	2. Sweet Dreams

“Do you ever dream?”

His voice was soft in the night, a gentle resemblance to his usual commanding tone, a gentle whisper in the darkness of his room. 

“Not really,” she responded on a hum, her cold arms tucked between her body and his, undoubtedly freezing his chest. But, he’d never objected. “I obviously don’t know what dreams are like, I have no human experience with which I can reference my own, but, I don’t  _ feel _ like dreaming is something I do.”

He hummed, seeming to contemplate it as he pulled her closer against him, perhaps trying to comfort her in the general coldness of the winter outside, forgetting to realise she doesn’t feel any temperatures. 

“So although my experience isn’t traditionally human, I do experience  _ something _ one could classify as a dream,” she murmured against his skin, a small smile forming. “Though I would definitely not call it that, it’s just that it feels almost surreal, as humans have described dreams. It’s like a thought in the back of my mind, images, stories, whatever really. It all pops up for a while before disappearing again. I suppose it’s my inner mechanics simply categorising my experiences, but it’s always nice to feel it happening. LIke a reminder that I function just fine, no mechanical problems.”

The Titan commander nodded, running calloused fingertips over her smooth head, down to the back of her head as he gently caressed his thumb over her neck. “I find it hard to imagine what it must be like,” he admitted then, a frown worrying his face. “To not feel… human.”

“You raise an interesting point. You aren’t human, you are Awoken. That is a difference, still.” Larlea teased lovingly, wringing her arm free from between them and wrapping it around Zavala’s back, pulling him in closer to her. “By all accounts, you can’t speak for humans, either.”

“You’re a smartass.” he chuckled lovingly, kissing Larlea’s forehead before he lay back down and closed his eyes, silence overtaking him easily. 

A sigh escaped the Exo, exhaustion non-existent for her as she simply lay there, nuzzled close with her boyfriend as the rain of the thunderstorm struck against the window. “You are by far my sweetest dream, though.”


	3. New Vistas

His hands were warm on her faceplates, the Titan Vanguard easily guiding her through the various halls and walkways to wherever he was taking her. 

She was vaguely aware of the wind around them and the metal beneath their feet. 

“You know I can turn my eyes off, right?” Larlea chuckled matter-of-factly. The falter in Zavala’s steps made her bump into his hands, not having expected him to stop. She was about to swivel around to him when his hands settled warmly on her shoulders and continued them on. 

“I hope you know how awful that sounds to a non-Exo,” his deep voice spoke fondly. “Keep your eyes closed.”

She bumped into a corner and instinctively cursed, wincing. “Zavala!”

He laughed softly and apologetically, a noise that still managed to send butterflies to her stomach. “Sorry, Lea. We’re here.”

She didn’t move. 

With a fond shake of his head he opened the big doors and gently guided Larlea through it. “Open your eyes.”

A frown shifted her faceplates, her optics slowly getting adjusted to the sudden light flooding into the electronics. She took a really good look around, processed, and then turned back to Zavala. “It looks like an office, but I’m not sure-“

The corners of his mouth curved into a loving smile, hand moving to entwine with hers. “Since it isn’t obvious to you, this is my new office,” he watched her face as she processed once more. 

“Oh.”

Truly the one thing he knew she’d say. “I requested a bigger office a proper year ago, never really happened until now,” he looked at his lover. “It’s a big deal.”

“I mean,” she started, hands on her hips as she looked around the big space. “It sure is… different,” she then grimaced with a guilty and apologetic smile. His face dropped a bit, and she didn’t need to be a genius to know what that meant. She walked over to him and easily wrapped her arms around him, rested her head on his shoulders. “I’m happy for you, Zavala, I am.”

His arms found her frame and held her tight, humming as he leaned his head against hers, watching the view. “I know it’s different, but I’m sure we can find a way to get you accustomed to it quite quickly.”

She leaned back to look at him, questioning. 

His cool blue eyes met hers and then moved to his desk, her optics following his gaze. He leaned to her ears. “Why do you think I got this big of a desk?” He eyed at her antennas, noticed them shift up and alert in something he knew now as a typical blush. The hand on her back slid down to the low of her back, felt the curve of her body. 

She licked at her lips and then met his eyes once more, grinning. “I imagine it’s not for your extraordinary amount of paperwork.”


End file.
